Best Friends Forever
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: What if Simba had a Best friend? And behind every duo is an un-breakable friendship. These cubs stick together through and through. These cubs do everything together...LITTERALLY! Smooth sailing, eh? ERR! WRONG! An evil lurks in the shadows. Join Simba and Askari climb the ladder of life and figure out who they are. 1st Fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Our story begins in best kingdom on earth, The Tree Kingdom:**

A lion walked onto Tree Kingdom soil as he carried a fluff ball in his mouth. He climbed a rock that looked kinda like Pride Rock except bigger. A sudden _thud _of footsteps forced the lion to drop the ball and descend off and away from the rock palace. A giant lion named Mungu walked outside to see what was casting a shadow into his giant den. He arched his eyebrow as he saw the fluffy ball. The ball unrolled itself. It was a lion cub. A small one, too if I might add. So small that it still had spots on it's head and bottom. The king picked at the cub. The boy had big hands so he would be good at hunting. It's claws and teeth were sharp to the point. He had a strong body, too. The cub was perfect. It was muddy all over, though. Mungu and his wife, Urzuri, were longing for a child of their own. His best friend, Mufasa, had a newborn son and Mungu was first in line to see the cub's presentation yesturday. Mungu reckoned the cub was the same age of Mufasa's son, Simba. He bit softly into the cub's neck. It tastes like mud and fish. Mungu almost dropped the cub while he gagged. Rain began to fell and he got an idea. The king stood in the rain and the mud washed out of the cub's fur coat. The cub was clean.

"What's this?" Urzuri asked when her husband placed the cub in her sight.

"We absolutely HAVE to keep him, my love! We need a heir! This cub is perfect." He begged.

She bit her bottom lip and moved her eyes. Mungu could tell she was thinking.

"I don't know," she sighed. "What if someone is looking for him."

Mungu placed the cub in her arms. The cub licked her nose. She always wanted a cub of her own. Sarabi bragged about her son. Urzuri saw sadness in the cub's eyes.

"What will we name him?" She asked.

"Yes! I knew you'd come around." Mungu did a little victory dance.

"Ahem!" Urzuri pretended to cough. The king found his cool and sat down. They thought for atleast thirty-five minutes.

"Askari!" He shouted. This sudden excitement frightened his wife.

"What?" She cocked her right eyebrow.

"It means soldier. That's what we'll call him." He grinned thinking he was pretty clever. Urzuri laughed. The cub tried to stand but fell trying. She got up to help him. Her husband got in the way.

"NO! Let us see what Askari can do."

The cub wobbled on two paws. He failed and landed on his face.

"He's too small, Mungu!" Urzuri explained.

"Pfft! Never stopped me." Mungu bragged. His bangs were in his face has he walked up to Askari. He was really built because he started walking at a young age.

"Askari, come to me, my son." He ordered in a firm voice. The cub climbed on his four paws and trudged toward his adopted father. Mungu held Askari in his arms. Askari giggled and laughed. First time ever, actually.

"My little Askari." He purred lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Askari awoken before sunrise-as usual- and stretched. Mungu came back from night-hunting.

"Hi, dad!" Askari's voice cracked.

"I see your voice is still changing." Mungu chuckled.

"Dad, why is my voice like this?"

"Trust me. It's been a two weeks and it should stop in an hour."

"I trust you, dad."

He softly bit down into the cub's neck and carried him out the den. They looked over the kingdom. There were lakes and rivers. Small classes of cubs. In the corner of the land, was a giant tree. That's where the teenagers hang out. In this land, teenagers sing to attract a mate but ever sine Mungu and Urzuri met regularly, not much lions do that anymore. There was a gigantic lake in the middle of the land. The lioness loudge there. Mungu walked down the boulders as if they were stairs. It wasn't long before Mungu and Askari caught up with Urzuri.

"Hello, my love." The king greeted his queen. Askari tried to hide but he couldn't reach the ground because of how high Mungu was carrying him. Mungu slowly set Askari on the floor. He tried to run but it was too late. Urzuri stepped on his tail and the cub fell flat on the floor.

"What do you think your going, young man?" She grinned. She placed him near her paws and licked her son's mane.

"Mom! I'm already clean! I took a swim last night!" He tried to explain but his mother kept trying to clean him. He jumped out and looked at his mane in the reflection of the lake. His whole body looked poofy so he shook it to it's original form.

"Now, Askari, you wouldn't want Simba thinking your a dirty boy. Oh yeah, your play-date is today." Urzuri giggled.

"Woo-hoo! I'm gonna see Simba!" Askari did a victory dance. His parents chuckled and roughly nuzzled eachother. Hours later, they were finally in the border lines of the Pridelands. Simba waited impatiently.

"Is that them?" Simba asked himself. " It is!"

Simba ran up to tackle his best friend. They rolled down into the waterhole. Mufasa and Mungu laughed as they fished their sons out of the water.

"Mungu, my friend, you look a bit upset." Mufasa guessed.

"Yeah, The Tree Kingdom has been a bit on the edge lately." Mungu replied.

"Why do they call it The Tree Kingdom?" Simba asked as he shook the water off himself.

"Simba, don't!" Askari and Mufasa said in unision.

"Good question, lad." Mungu grinned. Mufasa and Askari moaned as if they heard this story too much.

"Long ago, there was many kingdoms around Africa and they were all lining in a shape of a octagon. They called it The African Octagon. The Tree Kingdom is at the top point and is the best kingdom on earth. When the lions discovered the land, the only thing on the land was a big tree. That's how it got it's name." Mungu explained. The king was about to explain more but Zazu came flying and landed on a rock. He seemed worried.

"Sires! Hyenas! In the Pridelands." Zazu panted. The two kings leaped into action and ordered the boys to Pride Rock. Since the boys had no say in this, they walked to Pride Rock and met up with a lion who interested them.

"Hey Uncle Scar!" They greeted in unision. As Scar and Simba chatted, something caught Askari's eye. He saw a pretty lioness cub. She looked about the same age as him. He saw Nala laughing with her.

"So that's who Nala hangs out with beside Simba and me." Askari sat down and flipped her tail as he admired the lioness's beauty. Simba interupted his thoughts.

"I know what to do today." Simba smiled deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

"What! But our dads said not to!" Askari gasped.

"Don't worry! We're brave!" Simba grinned as Zazu flew over them. Sarabi let them go as long as Zazu watched over them. Askari invited Nala's friend. Nala and her friend, Grace, agreed to come.

"Yeah but how are we gonna ditch the Dodo?" Nala leaned in closely.

"I got a plan." Simba whispered. The cubs whispered their ideas. Zazu noticed they were quiet. Alittle too quiet. He flew down to check on them.

"Ah, look at you. Little seeds of love blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled. You being betrothed and all." Zazu cooed. Askari explained what betrothed ment he too made a disgusted face.

"Who am I betrothed to?" Askari asked. Zazu pointed to Grace.

"But I barely know her!" He tried to explain.

"Yeah Askari is right! I can't marry Nala! She's my friend." Simba stopped to make his point. As did the others.

"I'd hate to burst the old bubble but you turtledoves have no choice! It's a tradition going back generations!" Zazu crossed his arms. Askari mocked Zazu quietly and the cubs laughed.

"Well, when Askari and I are king that'll be the first thing to go!" The future king of the Pridelands grinned.

"Not as long as I'm around."

"In that case, your fired."

"Nice try but only the kings could do that."

Simba looked insaulted so Nala stepped in.

"They're the future kings." She pointed out.

"Yeah! So, you have to do whatever we tell you!" Simba smiled.

"Not yet I don't. And with an additude like that you two are shaping up to be pretty pathetic kings indeed." Zazu said while still crossing his arms.

"Heh, not the way I see it." Simba pounced near Zazu and Zazu stumbled backwards into a hole in a tree trunk.

**Simba: We're going to be some mighty kings! So enemies beware!**

**Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beast with quite so little hair.**

* * *

The cubs singed their way out of Zazu's sight.

"All right it worked!" Simba cheered. Nala tried to point out that it was her idea but ended up in a pouncing contest with Simba.

"I'm hungry!" Grace complained.

"Here." Askari replied handing her a cricket. She shrugged and bit the head off the creature. Askari was shocked.

"What?" She asked looking at the prince's shocked expression.

"Yo-you like bugs?!" He asked huffing. She nodded. "Finally! Simba thinks i'm weird because I love bugs."

"Eh, I guess we're both freaks." Grace laughed. She offered her paw and he reached for it. She pulled him down and into the mud puddle. He never let go of her paw so she fell along with them. They splashed and laughed together.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Simba yelled over the laughing and splashing. Askari and Grace made their way to where Simba and Nala were located. They looked over giant bone to see a interesting land.

"Woooooaaahhh!" They all said in unision. Simba lead them to the main elephant skull.

" You think it's brain is still in there?" Nala asked. Simba and Nala chatted while Askari tried to impress Grace.

"I'm scared. This place gives me the creeps. Don't you think it's too dangerous?" Grace came really close to Askari.

"Danger is my middle name! I'll protect you. I'm working on my roar." The prince puffed his chest out. She watched as he placed his paws in a certain position. He took a deep breathe and moved his head. The first was weak. He second roar was better but not a roar. She closed her eyes in regret. Askari took a deep breathe and let out a mighty roar. It was big and bold. It echoed across the bones. They heard laughs so they turned to see three hyenas picking on their best friends. And Zazu. Askari became full of rage and fear.

"Hey! Why don't pick on someone your own size." He yelled.

"Like you?" A hyena name Shenzi asked coming closer.

"Oops." He smacked his head with his paw. The hyenas tried to grab them but they ran under their legs and to Simba and Nala.

"RUN!" Grace screamed and they all ran ahead of her. They clawed their way up the bones but Nala slipped and fell.

"Help me!" She screamed. Simba ran to the rescue and left a claw mark on Shenzi's cheek when she came near. She gave the cubs a low growl. The cubs climbed to the top bone and skidded down a spine. They landed in a ribcage. They hyenas laughed as if it was all too easy. Simba stepped up and let out a deformed meow. The hyenas laughed harder until a louder roar frightened them. The kings leaped into action and gave them a good beating. The hyenas tried to say something but only jibberish came out.

"SILENCE!" The kings roared.

"Don't let me ever catch you near our sons again!" Mungu barked. The hyenas ran off and Zazu flew near the kings; giving them a nod of exceptance. The kings were angry at him, too. Simba walked to Mufasa's fourpaw.

"Dad, I-" Simba started.

"You delibertly disobeyed me!" Mufasa growled.

"Let's go home!" He growled after a long silence. They all walked to the Pridelands.

"Dad-" Askari tried but Mungu interupted him.

"Not another one, Askari! We too are going home, NOW!"

"But dad-"

And don't make me repeat of myself!"

"BUT DAD-"

"END OF DISCUSSION!"

Askari huffed and puffed as if he was about to say something but no words came out. Grace stared at Askari and waited for his reply. Askari stared at his father. If he left, his friends would think less of him but if he talked back, his dad would become angier. Askari lowered his head and walked home with his father. Grace reached out her paw to comfort him but couldn't. He was full of rage that was aimed at his father. When they got home, Urzuri greeted them. During dinner, no one spoke.

"What happened?" Urzuri asked during dinner. Askari picked at his food.

"Well, Mr. Brave, over there, and his friends disobeyed our orders. I'm embarrassed just talking about it." Mungu never looked up from his meat.

"I embarrassed you? You embarrassed me!" Askari raised his voice.

"I'm your father and I'm supposed to protect you!" The king stood up.

"Well, I wish you weren't my father!" Askari barked.

"I guess your wish came true because I'm not! You were adopted!" He roared.

"MUNGU!" Urzuri gasped.

"What!?" He narrowed his eyes as he turned his head. His wife pointed to their adopted son. Askari eyes were watery. His eyes were narrowed. He backed away as if it wasn't true. Mungu eyes widened. He couldn't believe he just said that. Mungu walked to Askari.

"Son-" He started as he placed his paw on Askari's shoulder. He tugged his arm away.

"I'm NOT your son! I never was and I never WILL be!" The prince cried.

"No Askari-" The king said softly.

"Just stay away from me!" Askari ordered with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran out the den and off the land with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Askari ran as his little legs could carry him. He fell into a puddle and just as he thought it couldn't get worst, it rained. He wore a necklace that his father gave him. The day he gave it to him, he said "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my son."

"He LIED! To ME!" Askari cried. The cub got up and limped. His left paw seemed to be injured. He tried to pry the necklace of but only fell flat on his face. Askari trudged to Pride Rock walked by the trail only to find Grace behind a tree. She seemed to be struggling for a fruit.

"Askari! Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?" She asked.

"What parents? All I see when I look back is lies." Askari growled.

"Woof." Grace sighed with exhaustion.

"Let me help you with that." He stuck out his claws and clawed his way up the tree. He grabbed the fruit and dropped it near Grace.

"Um, thanks, but how are you gonna get down?" She asked panicing. The prince wrapped his tail around the tree. He sat there until the tree stopped moving.

"Have you ever noticed that your tail frizzes whenever you feel an emotion?" Grace asked.

"No it doesn't!" Askari growled playfully.

"See? Your angry and your tail frizzes on the left." She pointed out. He finished wrapping his tail around the tree and swung off until he was hanging upside down.

"How did you do that?" Grace raised her left eyebrow.

"It takes years of practice. My dad-I mean Mungu taught me how." Askari bragged and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes Grace stood on top of the tree. She did the same thing Askari did and when she was next to him, she kissed him on the cheek. His tail frizzed all over and he fell flat on the floor.

"Nice moves, rookie." Grace said sarcastically. She leaped off the tree and onto the ground. Askari looked up at her but then he saw Scar with Simba.

"I gotta go, Grace. See ya' later." Askari ran up to where Scar and Simba were going. They skidded down into the gorge. He climbed to the top rock to get a better look. Scar led Simba to a rock and then climb to the top of gorge. Askari hid behind a boulder as Scar leaped onto the top rock of the gorge.

"What's he up to?" The prince asked himself in a whispering voice. Askari looked over Simba as he practiced his roar. He got a few chuckles but then he saw it. Three hyenas chomping at the wilderbeest. Askari saw Scar run away.

A mile away: Mufasa had his morning walk when he saw Mungu run up to him.

"Have you seen my son?" He panted. Mufasa shook his head.

"What happened, Mungu? You look like a wreck!" He asked.

"Askari! He's gone! I looked all over my kingdom. Down to the last pebble." Mungu tried to catch his breathe.

"Mufasa! Mungu! The gorge. Simba is in there and the herd is on the move!" Scar alerted the kings when he got there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Simba!" Mufasa gasped. The three lions leaped into action. Askari gasped as the wilderbeest ran into the gorge.

"Simba!" Askari yelled. Simba looked up to see his best friend but then his eyes looked back at what was causing the noise. A enormous herd of wilderbeest. He ran as fast as he could. Askari skidded down into the gorge when Mufasa was having trouble. The prince of The Tree Kingdom ran to Mufasa. The king grabbed his son when a wilderbeest was about to stomp on them. Askari bit down into it's leg and the wilderbeest fell in the middle of the stampede; centermeters away from Mufasa and Simba. Askari grabbed onto another animal's leg but it kicked him onto a rock. He got up-even though he felt something about to crack- and climbed to the top of the gorge. Mufasa placed Simba perfectly on a rock nearby the bottom of the gorge but close enough to get to the top. The herd carried the king away.

"DAD!" Simba screamed. He searched through the crowd to look for his father. Mufasa jumped from the stampede and onto the side of the gorge. Mungu looked for his son. He leaned in deep to get a good look.

"That's him! That's my son!" Mungu yelled and pointed to Askari climbing a rock. "Scar, grab my hindlegs and hold on. I'm going to reach down for him."

Scar followed his instructions but when Mungu leaned down, Scar let go of his legs. Mungu slid down, landed on a rock, and rolled down the side of the gorge. Scar was sure he was gone so he let out an evil chuckle. Mufasa climbed the side of the gorge. Scar looked at the king.

"Lucky me. A two for one deal." Scar chuckled to himself.

"Scar! Brother! Help me!" Mufasa begged. Askari up at Scar as Scar unleashed his evil plan.

"NOO!" Simba and Askari shrieked when they saw their fathers fall. Simba tripped and fell into the stampede. Askari was got to the top of the gorge when he saw Grace.

"Oh thank the kings! Grace! Help me help Simba." He sighed with relief.

"Sure. Show me where he is." She didn't look to happy. Askari nodded and leaned to where Simba was. He felt someone push him off. Askari quickly grabbed the edge. He saw Grace looking down on him. The prince realized the whole plan. Scar's plan. Scar needed someone everyone could trust.

"Grace?! No! It can't be you. You can't be evil!" Askari begged. Scar stood behind Grace proudly.

"Sorry, Askari. They have my brother." Grace said softly. She stepped on Askari's paw and he fell down into the stampede. Simba dodged the legs and hoofs.

"Friends Stick Together!" He yelled over the noise when he got to Simba. Simba nodded and Askari helped him onto a rock. He reached for Simba's paw.

"Just alittle farther!" Simba groaned as he reached for his best friend's paw. A wilderbeest sweeped Askari away.

"NOOOOOOO!" Simba shrieked. The wilderbeest swept Askari to the river. When they were there, the wilderbeest kicked the prince in the head and the prince landed into the river.

* * *

Hours later, Askari awoken in a strange jungle. A meerkat and worthog introduced themselfs to be Timon and Pumba.

"What's your name, kid?" Timon asked. Askari opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I don't know!" Askari cried. Pumba looked at the cub's muddy necklace. It said:

_The Tree Kingdom. -nce Askari. Son of-_

The - are mud.

"What does it say?" Timon asked.

"I don't know." Pumba scratched his head.

"Do you hit your head, too?" The meerkat asked.

"No. I can't read." Pumba shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

"Step aside, Pumba!" Timon ordered. Pumba moved away from Askari as Timon walked. He strolled to Askari to read his necklace.

"It says: Askari! The rest is jibberish." Timon said.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Pumba asked.

"Only that I must of did something terrible. I have a weird feeling in my stomach." Askari put his paws on his stomach.

"I guess we're gonna have to raise you from scratch. Lesson number one. The first-AND MOST IMPORTANT-rule of our kind. Hakuna-Matata!" The meerkat raised his head up high. The ex-prince arched his eyebrow.

"It means no worries. We have been puting together a little musical number." Pumba chuckled.

**Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!**

**Pumba: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze,**

**Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days,**

**Askari: It's our problem free,**

**Pumba: Philosophy**

**All: Hakuna Matata**

"Your a quick learner, kid." Timon grinned.

"Thanks." Askari ran his claws through his mane. His voice stopped cracking. It seemed alittle deeper.

Teenage years:

Askari learned alot. He still couldn't remember anything but his friends seemed to make him feel better.

"Rule number 12?" Timon asked testing his lessons the young lion, who seemed to be growing really faster than expected. Bigger. Better. Faster. Stronger.

"Friends Stick Together. Protect them no matter what." Askari sat down and scratched his ear with his paw.

"Good." The meerkat threw a grub in the air and Askari jumped up to catch it. He gobbled it up quickly. His mane was bigger. Some mane started growing on the top of his chest. It was dark black.

"Hey Askari, I found a log of dung beetles!" Pumba yelled from a far.

"Oh boy! My favorite!" Askari ran to the far log and found Pumba sniffing it. Timon smiled and Askari ripped the log apart.

"Good kid." He said. He took a stroll around their place. Timon took a quick swim but then Pumba jumped in. The water swayed alittle.

"I don't know, Pumba. Kinda weak." Timon frowned.

"INCOMING!" Askari yelled as he jumped in. A wave pushed Timon to shore.

"I taught him that." Pumba bragged. Timon dried off and kept walking. He sat down at a log to eat. A grub appeared.

"Ooh. Hello, dinner!" Timon greeted. He heard footsteps.

"Quit playing, Askari!" The meerkat ordered. The footsteps became louder. Heavier. Closer.

"Askari?" He gulped. Rustling leaves. Twigs breaking.

"Pumba? Askari?" Timon's voice became higher. He saw through the leaves and saw eyes. Not the green eyes of Askari. They were a different color. Not Pumba's eyes. Not Askari's eyes. It was a lion. Timon screamed and ran as fast as he could. The lion was hot on his trail. Timon's foot got caught in a tiny twig. The lion started running closer until...HE appeared. The lion had a some red mane. It was smaller than Askari's mane, though. It wasn't full, either. The lion licked his lips. Timon screamed as the lion leaped with his jaw open. This was the end for the meerkat...until... Askari shot out of the bushes and leaped onto the lion. Claws flying. Jumping and pouncing. Snaps and chomps. It wasn't really a fair fight. Askari won by a long shot. He stood on top of the lion and shot fear into the lion's eyes. The eyes looked familiar. Very familiar.

"Askari?!" The lion gasped. Askari had a flash back of Simba and him playing together:

_"You're worst than Nala!" Simba joked when he saw Askari practicing pouncing. Grace and Nala lounged on a rock in the shade._

_"Worst than Grace, too. She sucks at hunting and pouncing!" The cub laughed. Grace looked down frowning and looked to her left to see her reflection in the water. Askari turned and saw how sad she was. Little did he know, she was sad about her brother missing. He was supposted to teach her how to hunt and pounce. Askari became angry. Grace could tell because his tail poofed to the left. He arched his back and leaped onto rolled down a small hill and Askari landed on Simba. From that day on, Askari always won every game he played with Simba._

"Simba!?" Askari gasped. He got off his childhood best friend. The boys screamed with excitement. Timon, Pumba and Askari explained their ways of life and it wasn't long before Simba got with the program. Simba wanted to help find Askari's memory but if he did that, he had to speak of his past. That's the whole reason he left Pride Rock. Scar took over and hid Simba, who seemed to be in a colma, from everybody. Simba woke up and left Pride Rock the day after. He needed to get away from everyone who knew. Run away. Away from everybody. Grace and Nala were depressed. Without Simba and Askari, there was a piece missing from life.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Simba asked.

"Nah." His best friend shook his head. Simba looked down and smiled.

"But now, I can remember everything! I can find my family! I-I can meet my dad!" Askari exclaimed. Simba backed a footstep away.

"Askari, I can't lie to you. Something happened. I don't want to talk about it, though." He sighed. The moon shined on Askari's eyes as he looked up at the stars.

"Eh, Hakuna Matata." His best friend shrugged.

"Hakuna Ma-whata?" Simba tilted his head.

"You have much to learn, bro." Askari laughed. He sung the same song Timon and Pumba sang him on his first day. The song sounded different because of Askari's singing voice. It was smooth and bouncy but no one could sing Hakuna Matata better than the creators. Simba joined the song during the last verse. They did everything together. Swam along the lake. Lounged in soft bushes. But there was some days when they had competitions. Askari rested in a gap between a tree and hugged Pumba and Timon while he slept. Simba napped next to him in the gap. Askari bared his sharp teeth as he yawned.

"Ewwww! Your breath smells, dude." Simba yawned and flipped over to his side.

"Yeah Askari, watch where you aim that thing. Should come with a warning label!" Timon complained and flipped over on Pumba's belly.

"Whatever! You guys are just jealous that I beat you at everything." He chuckled.

"Not true!" They shouted in unision.

"It's true." Pumba snorted. The boys proved themselfs in a snail slurping competition. Askari slurped five in the beginning. Timon yawned and slurped six. Simba slurped seven. Askari chewed nine snails and their shells. This continued for half an hour. Pumba's eyes followed whoever slurped the most snails. Three more left for each. Askari shivered and threw the three snails in his mouth. Green slime dripped from the corner of his mouth. Simba almost hurled but then gulped it down. He opened his mouth and the three snails slid down his throat. Timon couldn't do it. He gagged and threw the snails onto the ground. Simba was tied with Askari.

"Let me get you a slug slushie." He grinned. Simba cupped his mouth as if he was about to throw up.

"Lets just get some water." Simba muttered. Askari responded with a loud burp. The two best friends strolled with a bounce and flipped their tails. Timon laid on the floor as Pumba walked to him. Pumba helped Timon up with a tusk.

"Our Askari is growing up. Our Simba is growing up. OUR BOYS ARE GROWING UP!" Timon cried.

**TIMON: Are these the little boys I carried?**

**PUMBA: When did they grow to be so tall,**

**BOTH: Wasn't it yesturday when they. were. Small!**

What Timon and Pumba said was true. Askari and Simba weren't cubs anymore. They were lions. Full grown lions. Askari and Simba just came back from digging up dung beetles. Askari's voice was finished devoloping. It was really deep and smooth. Simba was done growing, too. They were full grown lions. Askari was testing his roar.

"Stop kidding around, Askari! I'm starving." Simba's stomach growled. Askari rolled his eyes in response.

**Back At The Pridelands:**

Scar ordered Grace to do some other things. When she was done, she had enough. Grace walked by the suffering starving lionesses. Nala clawed a picture in the dirt. Grace felt especially sorry for her best friend, Nala. She had been depressed since Simba's death. They held her mother at the prison, The Tree Kingdom. The Tree Kingdom belonged to Scar's wife, Zira. She made the place a prison and the hyenas were the guards who never let the prisoners leave. Grace walked into Scar's den. He lye on the rock while chewing meat or taking a cat nap. Grace narrowed her eyes at the sight of Scar. He awoken and gave Grace a toothy grin.

"Ah, my friend." He sighed and stretched.

"Give it up, Scar! I only came back because you owe me something." She growled.

"Nothing gets passed you, my dear girl," Scar pinched her cheek. "Now, off to more serious matters. Since you killed Askari..."

Grace's eyes teared up when she heard the name, Askari. _You killed Askari. You killed Askari. YOU. KILLED. ASKARI. _The words echoed in her head. She spent all her life running from those three words.

"You get one wish." Scar grinned. "Anything you want. Power. Fame. Anything. Just name it."

"Anything? Huh?" She sighed. She was gonna say her brother but something stopped her.

_"Here. Eat this. It has a juicy center." Askari grinned as he swung a grub at her face._

_"Okay." Grace chewed the grub up. Another grub squirmed away. She pounced on it but slipped. Askari ran to her side._

_"You okay?" He asked helping her up. She nodded. " Your really bad at this."_

_She cupped her mouth as if she was about to cry. _

_"Yeah. I am." Grace's voice cracked when she spoke._

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm bad at jokes." Askari admitted. Grace laughed. There was a long silence when she was face to face with him._

_"I like when you smile." He spoke without thinking. She blushed and smiled. Nala called her from afar._

_"Bye." Grace walked away and ran to Nala._

"I want...I want..." She gulped hard. "I want my brother!"

"Hm...yes." Scar chuckled. "Before you meet your brother again, I want the best fruit juice from the south jungle. Then, you shall see your _pitty_ brother."

"That wasn't our deal! We had a deal!" Grace roared.

"Your deal just expired!" He snapped his fingers and the hyenas dragged Grace out.

"Mark my words, Scar! Someone will put you in your place." She promised. Nala tried to help her but Sarabi stopped her. Nala snuck out and caught up with Grace on her journey to the southern jungle. A journey to find the fruit. A journey to heal her sad heart. A journey to find her brother. Little did she know, she found something even better.


	8. Chapter 8

A jungle groove blew with the wind. Askari and Simba trudged with a playful bounce in their step.

"Ooh! It means no worries!" Simba sang as he walked over the lake on a log above.

"For the rest of your days!" Askari sang following Simba.

"It's our problem free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" They sung in unision. The lions dived into the lake and walked to shore. Askari's shook the water off his coat and became poofy. Simba did the same but laughed at his best friend when he didn't become poofy.

"HA! Hahahaha! Woo! That's too funny!" He sighed.

"Shut it, shrimp!" Askari joked. Simba's mane was smaller than Askari's and that's where the nickname Shrimp came from.

"Stars are up, boys!" Timon yelled over their yapping.

"Awesome!" Askari exclaimed. Simba nodded in agreement. They raced over to the top of the jungle, where they sat and watched the stars. Simba grabbed Askari's leg and he tripped. Askari grabbed Simba and Simba tripped over his best friend. Simba won the race as he came saw Timon grilling some grubs.

"I won! Bow down to your master!" Simba ordered Askari.

"No fair! You cheated." He denied and ran to his spot next to Pumba.

"All is fair in love and war. In this case, war." The red mane lion laughed as he sat next to Askari.

"Do you think they miss me?" Askari sighed.

"Who?" Simba asked.

"My parents! How are they? What are they like?" He exclaimed.

"Well...your dad? He's _heavenly!_ And he's just _dying_ to see you again." Simba gulped. "And your mom has an _injured _heart ever since you left."

"Really? Maybe I should visit. I don't want my mother feeling any pain." Askari looked over the fields as if there was something out there for him.

"Hey, Timon. What are those things in the sky?" Pumba asked Timon. Simba placed his paw on Askari's shoulder to comfort him. He spun around and took his place; lying down next to Timon. Askari sighed and turned around slowly until...a smell whifted into his nose. A familiar smell.

"Uh, guys...I'm gonna hit the sack." He pretended to yawn.

"C'mon, Askari! Stay up with us." His friends suggested.

"Nah, I'm stuffed! Night, guys." The black mane lion stretched.

"Oh great. Mysterious guy, I tell you." Timon crossed his arms and turned on his side.

"Yeah, Mystery." Simba scratched his ear.

"There is a mystery but I'm gonna solve it." Askari whispered to himself when he finished easedropping on his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was rising when Askari finally tracked the smell. He heard Pumba and Timon coming. He joined their singing.

**Timon: In the jungle, the mighty jungle!**

**All: The lion sleeps tonight!**

Pumba just hummed the sound. He saw a dung beetle and followed it.

"Uh, Pumba?" Timon asked. Askari led Timon to Pumba. Since the dung beetle saw the giant lion, Askari, it flew away. Timon sat on the log while Askari and Pumba chased it. Timon heard footsteps but this time he saw through the grass. Two lionesses. He ran behind Simba's leg.

"What's up, pops?" Simba asked moving his paw. Timon pointed weakly at the lionesses.

"You get the big one and I'll get this fat one." She said. The other lioness nodded and ran west.

"I'm NOT fat!" Simba barked.

"Ha! Easy out." She laughed. Askari caught the beetle and chewed on it. He heard Pumba screaming. Askari turned to see a lioness bite down into Pumba's back. Before her teeth did any real damage, Askari leaped into action.

"SCAR?!" She gasped.

"What? No!" Askari arched his eyebrow. He pounced on the lioness and they rolled down a small hill. She got up and pounced on Pumba but failed in the process. The lioness got up but never let her guard down by arching her back in an attack position. Askari's tail poofed to the left as he copied the lioness. Her eyes followed his tail.

"Ever notice that your tail poofs to the left when your angry." The lioness asked. They thought about what she said.

"GRACE!"

"ASKARI!"

They pounced on each other with joy.

"Hey, Simba! Guess who I found?" Askari exclaimed. Simba's ear twitched; for he, was dealing with his own problems.

"Timon and Pumba. You learn to love them." He sighed after Timon and Pumba rudely introduced eachother. Simba noticed how sad Nala was.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Simba asked comforting Nala. Askari helped Grace through the trees.

"Easy. Watch your step. Over the branch. Careful." Askari lead her to the clearing Simba and Nala were at.

"I'm fine, Askari." Grace rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sorry. It's just that...I don't want anything to hurt you." He purred. She felt really guilty now.

"Hey, Simba! Guess wh-" Askari stopped in the middle of his sentence. Grace and Askari saw their bestfriends nuzzling and they decided that they needed some private time. They both walked away quietly and Askari lead Grace to his favorite spot in the jungle. It was a clearing on a cliff in the top of the jungle. A giant dead tree branch blocked the entrance. Grace thought it was hopeless so she spun around but turned back when she heard a noise.

Askari lifted the giant log with ease. He politely waited for Grace to enter then he followed. It had half a log for a bed. There was a stream nearby and fruit above.

"It's not much...but the view is amazing!" He slowly moved the leaves from the branch above and revealed a view of all the jungle from above. Grace awed as she looked upon the land. She could even see The Tree Kingdom and The Pridelands.

"Man. Can you believe living there? Having control over everything and everyone." Askari asked.

"Yeah. Sounds great." She replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He sat next to her and looked her straight in her eyes. Blue eyes that looked deep into his soul.

_"Mmmh!" Askari moaned as he enjoyed the taste of an orange grub._

_"Your gross, man." Simba covered his eyes as he walked which caused him to bump into Nala._

_"Hey, Nala." He greeted._

_"Hi, Simba." She replied. They walked and talked away. Askari noticed he was missing a grub. He turned to see it behind a log. The cub pounced on it only to feel something hard on his head. He looked up and saw her._

_"Hi. I'm Grace." She said after a few 'I am so sorry'-s._

_"I'm Askari but you can call me 'Kari'." He smiled._

_"Do your friends call you that?" Grace asked._

_"No one calls me that...but you seem...different." Askari replied. She looked behind Askari worriedly. He turned around but she didn't let him by yelling "No! Don't! Uhh. I mean, Show me where you live."_

_Grace didn't want Askari to turn because Scar was there watching impaitiently. Askari felt like she was trying to hide something but didn't care because he met a new friend._

Askari gasped for a full conversation in his memory was five minutes but to Grace it was three seconds. Askari looked into Grace's eyes. He kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you in anyway." Askari whispered.

"Me neither so we should-" She said as he leaned closer. "Stop. before. we. do. anything."

Simba leaped over the log and on Askari.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed.

"Ahem!" Askari pretended to cough and pointed to Grace.

"Oh." Simba sighed.

"It's fine. Im pretty tired and the stars are almost up. Goodnight." Grace shrugged. She walled away as the boys remained quiet. When she was gone, Simba roared with joy as loud as he could.

"I'M IN LOVE! I'M IN LOVE! WOO-HOO! N.A.L.A! What does that spell? I don't care i'm in love!"" He exclaimed. Askari rolled his eyes and laughed. Grace walked to the edge of the jungle. She had mixed feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace sat in the small field thinking. These five cheetah cubs appeared. All girls.

"What are you girls doing here? Aren't you supposed at The Tree Kingdom?" Grace asked.

"We missed you. You did save us from the hyenas." One cheetah giggled.

"I'm going to take you home tomorrow. Now go to bed." Grace sighed.

"Askari is pretty cute." A cheetah said.

"And strong." Another cheetah grinned.

"Super strong."

Grace's ear perked up.

"You followed me?!" She gasped. They all nodded.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" A girl asked. Grace pointed to a bush as if she was saying 'go to bed'. They all sighed and walked away. Once they were gone, Grace was finally alone.

**Grace: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, i guess i already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's anchient history- been there done that!  
**

**Cheetahs: Who'd' ya think ya kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who your thinking of.**

**Grace: No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no.**

**Cheetahs: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!**

**Grace: It's too clicha, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learn it's lesson. It feels so good when you good when you start out. My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'. Unless, your dying to cry your heart out. Ohhh.**

**Cheetahs: You keep denying who you are and how your feeling, Baby were not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up that you got-got-got it bad.**

**Grace: No chance, No way, no, no**

**Cheetahs: Give up, Give in. Check the grin you're in love.**

**Grace: This scene won't play. I won't say i'm in love.**

**Cheetahs: You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love.**

**Grace: You're way off base I won't say it, Get off my case I won't say it.**

**Cheetahs: Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K your in love.**

**Grace: Atleast, outloud, I won't say I'm in love.**

She looked up at a star that shined down on her.

"I'm so sorry, Mufasa." A tear dropped down her cheek. Grace looked down and rested her head on the soft grass. The cheetahs raced to her from the bush and layed in her arms and near her face. One cheetah climbed on her head and rolled into a little ball. Grace drifted off the sleep. Simba and Nala were chatting near the waterfall. Askari was laughing along with Pumba and Timon but Grace layed in the field.

"Hello, my dear girl." A voice whispered. Grace picked up her head and looked around. One of the cheetah cubs that slept on Grace's head slowly slid off her head. It landed softly into the other pile of cheetah cubs.

"What? Don't you miss me?" The voice whispered. It was Scar's voice and what's worse? It was in her head. Scar roared a deafning roar and Grace's ears rang.

"AAHRG! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed.

"As you wish, my dear girl."

A black poof of smoke exploded and Scar appeared.

"How did you do that?" Grace's voice was shaking.

"Honestly, did you think all I had was some hyenas? I thought you were smarter than that." Scar sharpened his claws on a rock. Timon poured some water out of his ear. He just came back from swimming when he saw Scar and Grace.

"You can't hurt Askari...or Simba!" Grace grinned.

"I don't care for Simba. I have dirt on him but Askari...Askari? That boy seems to have a clean coat." He bit his nails.

"He has no weaknesses!" She laughed. Scar shivered but then...an idea appeared.

"No weaknesses, eh? Don't be so sure."

Grace sniffed a rose when she realized his plan.

"I won't do it!" She crossed her arms.

"What?!"

"Read my lips. N.O"

"Grace, baby, aren't you forgetting something? I OWN YOU!"

"I. Won't. Do it."

"What about your brother, Kiongozi?"

Scar snapped his fingers and an image appeared in a puddle. It was her brother. Big brown mane and blue eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. He was at The Tree Kingdom A.K.A Prideland Prison.

"Your brother was a hard worker. Never took life too seriously. Until you came along. Your parents abanded you because you were the runt. Kiongozi has been there all his life." Scar whispered. Grace had a flashback.

_"Nice kill." Grace said after her brother dragged home a gazelle._

_"Thanks." Kiongozi licked the blood from his lips. They lived in a rogue pride and it wasn't long til Grace's brother was gonna lead. It was a charmed life. Until, they came. Hyenas. Far as the eye could see. Kiongozi fought off as many as he could but it was no use. Hyenas clawed him on the chest and face. They held his arms down._

_"Kion!" Grace shrieked._

_"Scar!" Kion hissed as a dark figrue appeared. Scar walked to Grace and placed a sharp claw under her chin._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He ripped away from the hyenas' grip and ran to her sister's side. Scar slapped Kion into a rock and stepped onto him as of he was going to end his life._

_"Wait! Don't! I-I'll take his place." Grace cried._

_"Hm. If you do, you promise to follow my orders?" Scar asked. She bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking. Scar stuck his claws into Kion's cheek and ran them down to his chest._

_"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" She shook paws with Scar after he yanked his claws out Kion's cheek causing Kion to yelp in pain. He got up and ran to his sister._

_"Don't do it." Kion coughed. Blood trickled down his mouth. He had bruises all over his body. He only had some mane on his head. He clutched her paws tight until Scar yanked him from the back of his neck. He threw him in a pile of the other cubs. The hyenas carried them away and tear ran down her cheeks._

"So, what about it?" Scar chuckled and interupted her flashback.

"Okay." Grace whispered. Timon hid in the bushes. He heard every single word.

"Aw, man. This is gonna break the kid's heart." Timon sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Askari was jumping onto different trees with joy as the morning sun spread joy and light across the land.

"Ooh, it means no worries! For the rest of your days!" He sang as Timon appeared. Askari wrapped his tail around a tree trunk and hung upside down so he could face Timon.

"Hey, pops! Your never gonna believe it! Grace is amazing." Askari sighed as he thought about his love.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda want to talk to you about her." Timon rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry. I already know. When a girl and a guy get feelings-" He got cut off.

"Woah. No. Not that. Stop. Yeesh!" The meerkat covered his eyes.

"Can you just get off there?" Timon asked.

"How can I get off here when I'm way up here!" Askari cheered as he jumped as high as he could. He landed perfectly on the ground. He kept complementing Grace until Timon screamed:

"She's a fraud!"

"What?"

"She's been playing you like a sap!"

"Your lying!"

"Open your eyes! She's a no good,"

"Stop it."

"lying,"

"Stop!"

"Evil."

"SHUT UP!"

Askari slapped Timon into a pile of snail shells. He gasped as if he couldn't believe it.

"Timon. I'm sorry." Askari couldn't believe what he did. Timon got up and wiped himself off. He walked away slowly.

"Fine! Just leave, then. I don't care. I don't need you! I can take care of myself." The lion yelled. Once Timon was at the end he whispered,

"I thought you were gonna be the all time champ, not the all time chump."


	12. Chapter 12

"Who does he think he is! Talking about Grace that way. He doesn't know anything." Askari huffed. He punched a tree leaving a big crack in its place.

"Wow, you are strong." A voice giggled. Askari turned to see Grace.

"Oh hey, Grace," He replied. "Yeah, when I was little-"

"You remember your childhood?" Grace gasped softly.

"Almost, ever since you came I'm starting to remember. I don't know why but when I'm with you...I'm home." Askari stared at the sunset.

Grace felt really guilty but family first.

"You know, back when I was small I would give anything to be normal." He chuckled.

"You wanted to be lying and misleading?" Grace sighed and looked down.

"Not everyone is like that." Askari said happily and walked to her.

"Yes, they are." She replied softly.

"You're not like that." He lifted up her head ever so slightly. Grace pushed him away softly and looked to the side.

"How do you know what I'm like?"

"Like I said before, when I'm with you...I'm home," Askari came face to face with Grace. "Please don't leave, Grace. I don't want that to go away."

He leaned in closer and she slowly reached for his necklace. Grace ripped the necklace from his neck and Askari yelped in pain. He flashback to that time he tried to rip off the necklace and he finally understood why it didn't work. It was apart of him! Scar appeared near a tree and Grace threw the necklace to him.

"Finally! The Tree Kingdom is mine!" Scar exclaimed as he put on the necklace. The name on the necklace changed. It had Scar's name on it!

"Let's give a hand to our lovely leading actress!" Scar grabbed Grace.

"Stop it." She whispered and pushed him away. Askari flashed back to all the times he had. Why she always dispeared. Why she could never stay awhile longer. Why she always appeared after something bad happened. Every life expirence that he had appeared in his mind.

"YOU!" He snarled at Grace.

"Gee, I'd love to stay to see this all play out but I've got a kingdom to rule." Scar laughed and disapeared.

"My dad died because of you!" Askari grabbed Grace by her neck. He wanted to end her life but he couldn't. He couldn't kill his love. He couldn't because she was all he had left. Askari dropped her and ran away. Half and hour later, he heard a noise. The lion turned to see a monkey laughing.

"Beat it!" Askari snarled.

"Hm, Rafiki do not see it. You do not look like the prince." The monkey said as he swung down.

"My dad, Mungu, probulary knows you." The lion walked away but stopped to say,

"I mean _knew _you."

"Aha! You are de prince!" Rafiki exclaimed. "Your dad lives. Look up to the stars and-"

"My dad is dead! Okay? He's dead! He's gone! I can never see him again! That's just a star! A hot ball of gas burning millions and millions miles away! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Askari cried. Tears flowed down his cheek. Askari looked down and muttered something that sounded like, " Open your eyes. Before you get hurt."

"But-" Rafiki tried.

"Mungu was a great father figure but he wasn't my father. My father abanded me. He was weak!" He whispered the last sentence softly. "And I've outgrown him."

"Wrong! I can show you your real fatar!" Rafiki exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Askari followed the monkey to a puddle.

"I am not a monkey! I am a baboon!"

Oh, right! Sorry, Rafiki. Askari followed the baboon to a puddle. How's that?

"Better."

Rafiki touched the puddle and Askari looked in deep. The water rippled and an image appeared. He saw who he really was and gasped.

"Where's Simba?" Askari asked Rafiki.

"He left thirty minutes ago to fight Scar." Rafiki replied.

"I'm coming with you." Grace came out of the trees.

"Sorry, I don't allow traitors on my team." He growled.

"Nala is my best friend and I'm going with you." She snapped.

"Fine." Askari wasn't happy. They traveled through the trees. Through the fields. Through the desert until...they were finally at Pride Rock.


	13. Chapter 13

"Simba is the true king." Nala claimed. Askari and Grace were almost there. The cheetah sisters were riding on Askari's back.

"The choice is yours, Scar." Simba growled. They ran faster.

"Either step down or fight." He added. Askari and Grace were finally there. Hiding behind a rock.

They leaped onto Pride Rock and into action.

"Never fear. Askari is_ almost _here!" Askari panted and dropped to the side. Everyone cocked their eyebrow at Askari. He got up light-headed and shook his head into a complete focus.

"Stop right there, Scar!" He said bravely and boldly. "Or should I say_ dad_!"

Everyone gasped and their eyes fell on Scar, except one of the cheetah sisters who didn't gasp.

"I KNEW IT!" She cheered. Every gave her a look as if to say 'really? seriously? Now you tell us!'.

"Not a good time, is it? I'm sorry. I'll just sit over there." She walked to a rock at sat down.

"That was...interesting." Askari looked back at his real father, who was clapping slowly.

"Very good, my boy. I see you have collected many things of mine. Green eyes. Black mane. Dark brown fur. You seem to have the strength of my brother. You also have the same size of mane as him." Scar rubbed his chin as he observed his son.

"I may look like you but I am NOTHING like you!" He replied. Askari explained Scar's plan with one sentence and then...the battle was on. Hyenas VS Lions. Who will win?

Scar was cornered by Askari and Grace. The cheetah sisters followed them.

"Son! It's me, your father!" Scar backed away. Askari had anger in his eyes. Fire circled the two. Grace stood in the backround with the cheetah cubs. Scar kicked the a giant rock and it aimed for Askari. Grace pushed him out of the way and the giant rock landed on her.

"GRACE! NO!" Askari gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Scar ran to the top of Pride Rock. Askari ran after him but a tree broke down in front of him. Fire was everywhere. It surrounded him. The lion looked at Grace who was he thought was crushed. Hyenas jumped through the fire and onto Askari. He ripped each one of easily. Until...there were too many. One bit down onto his neck. Another clawed at his chest.

He let out a deafning roar. All his anger was building up.

1. Mungu dead.

2. His mother suffering in prison.

3. His home being turned into a prison.

4. Being betrade by his love.

5. Still being able to love her.

6. His love being crushed.

7. His_ real _dad being Scar.

8. Scar being evil.

9. Scar taking his kingdom.

10. His life being ruined.

Scar rolled down the rocks from being kicked by Simba.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Askari roared. His voice was deeper and stern. He grabbed a hyena and ripped it into two pieces. They couldn't believe their eyes. Even Scar, who was covering his eyes, was disgusted. When he opened his eyes, all the hyenas were dead. Askari spun around to face his father. He grabbed Scar by the neck.

"I'm giving you three strikes. This is strike one! I don't want you near me. Not in my dreams. Not near my loved ones. Not in my life! So beat it! Scram!" He growled. He dropped his father. Scar ran away. Askari jumped over the fire and to Grace. He lifted the rock up but failed in the process. Two lions popped into his mind. Mungu and Mufasa. Askari remembered Mungu always saying,

"A lion may look weak but strength is not measure by the size of his muscles. But the size of his heart."

Askari lifted up the rock with ease.

"He's strong!" One of the cheetah sisters cheered.

"Super strong!" Another cheetah exclaimed. The lion dropped the rock to the right. A cheetah felt Grace's wrist.

"She- she's dead." She sighed. Silence fell across the land. The fire was calming down. Drizzle began rested near everyone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." Askari dropped his head low. Simba skidded down to a stop as he slid down off Pride Rock. Nala followed. She stared at her best friend's lifeless body.

"YOU!" Nala pretended to choke Askari.

"Me?" The lion backed away.

"You killed my best friend!" She hissed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so sorry." Askari said softly. Simba pried Nala off his best friend. The drizzle stopped and fire crackled.

"You're dead!" Nala yelled.

"Be quiet." He ordered.

"You did not just say that." She gasped.

"Seriously, be quiet!" Askari's ears perked up. He walked to Grace.

"What? What is it?" Simba asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I thought I saw something." He sighed. They all started to walk away with tears in their eyes. Askari kissed Grace on her fourhead and walked away. He felt the sudden urge to turn around and stay awhile. Askari ignored the feeling. An image of a red mane lion named Mufasa appeared in his head. He always used to say,

"Some things are more than meet the eye."

A noise made his ears twitch. He turned to see Grace. She let out a small cough. Her nose twitched. Her chest began to pump. Askari ran to her side. Grace slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Askari but you can call me 'Kari'." Askari sprouted a small smile. Rain began to fall. Hard rain.

"Oh, do your friends call you that?"

"No one calls me that...but you seem...different." He chuckled. Everyone looked back. Simba saw from Pride Rock. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Good, kid." Timon sighed. Rafiki passed through the crowd.

"Someone wants to see Grace." He claimed as Askari helped Grace up. A lion walked behind Rafiki.

"Kion!" Grace limped to his side. He gave her a big hug.

"For years, I've been waiting to see you again and protect you from any harm." He released her from his clutch. Kion looked at Askari.

"Looks like someone beat me to it." He grinned. Askari walked up and nuzzled Grace. After that day, everything seemed to be better. Nala and Simba were married and the new rulers of The Pridelands. Kion found a mate of his own, Jade. Timon and Pumba showed their family their jungle and are know sharing 'Hakuna Matata' with their loved ones. Scar hasn't been seen in awhile. The cheetah sisters are the best singers in Africa. Grace and Askari are the rulers of The Tree Kingdom and are currently raising a beautiful family. They have a first born son andbhave triplet boys.

"How are the boys?" Simba asked a month after the triplets birth.

"Great! So far." Askari replied as he saw his first born watch after the triplets. Grace and Nala came out to nuzzle their husbands. Nala looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Askari asked

"I wanted to name your cubs." She sighed.

"You can name our next cub." Grace replied quickly.

"Yeah. Our next cub." The black mane lion chuckled. His eyes widened when he realized what she ment. He turned to her and saw her look down at her stomach.

"NOT AGAIN!" Askari fainted to the ground.


End file.
